Punished
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Castiel is in trouble with Dean. Spanking Slash Dean/Castiel


Disclaimer: I own nothing here.

XXX

Castiel is in trouble with Dean. Spanking Slash Dean/Castiel

XXX

Castiel the former Angel of The Lord walk into the motel room with a look of fear and guilt. Dean had just caught him trying to runway. The Hunterwalk into the room.

"Sit down." He ordered. At once Cass did as he was told. Sitting there for five minutes as he watched Dean pace back and forth thing of what had to be couldn't be looked and needed to be dealt with. Castiel has only been a human for a week know and has made some bad chooses like taking his car for a drive into town for humburgers and his drive he hit a light post and cops came a minute after it happened. Needless to say Cass had no idea and was arrested. It took Dean and Sam several hours before they could talk them into releasing them and get the Impala into a shop to be fixed. Once they returned Dean took Cass into their room and yelled at him about it for two hours straight. THIS Ended with Dean declaring the former angel of the lord was grounded for a month and would be given a spanking before bed for the next two nights. The idea didn't seem to work for Cass and when Dean went next door to talk to Sam the trouble maker was gone. Panic filled both of them as they went off looking for him worried about the dangers he not only faced from daemons but from humans. It only took them ten minutes to find him sitting under a large tree looking like he was a child with his hand in a cookie jar. Dean took a seat next to him and talk him into returning to the motel room with him. This took several minutes because he knew Cass was scared at the fact of being punished. Once he agreed to go back Dean called Sam to let him know he found the missing leads us to here.

"Cass we need to talk." Dean final spoke after he managed to claim down at the floor Castiel asked, "Does this mean you're going to yell at me?"  
"No."

"Good I don't like you yelling at me."

"Is that why you took off?" Cass gave a nod of his head.

"Yeah." Dean grab the nearby chair sat it in front of the other man.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you scared the living shit out of me when I heard you crashed the Impala in pole."Leaning forward Dean reached out a hand to push Cass up to look at him.

"You being hurt or killed in that accident would have shaken my world to the core." Guilt was now filling his body and Cass knew what he did was stupid and dangerous and he wasn't thinking at all.

"I'm sorry Dean, I guess I didn't think when I did it because I want to prove to you on so many levels I could do it and didn't need any help now I am human."

"Cass, you've been human for only a week now and you need to learn the rules to be one and realize you will and can get hurt badly as a human. That is why you need to take things slow and let me or Sam help you out with these kind of things do you understand." Cass gave a nod of his head to show he did.

"I love you Cass always remember that." Then Dean leaned over placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you to Dean and I guess we move on to the next part of this talk." A smile spread across Dean's lips.

"Oh yeah; like why did you run."

"I didn't think at all about that either." Turning his head to the side Cass took in a deep breath.

"Your were yelling at me and I didn't like that the fact you punished me and there was a little voice in my head telling me to run and run fast." Abandoning his seat Dean sat on the spot next to his boyfriend.

"I know, but I had to show you that your bad actions will not be over look and will be stopped." Not sure why he did Cass placed his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Are you still going to punish me?"

"What do you think?"

I better prepare something big to happen."

"You better believe it." Dean pushed Cass' head of his shoulder.

"You ready to hear what they are?"

"I Don't have a choice so go on." This statement made Dean chuckle.

"First of all your grounded for six weeks months and you will stay within my eye sight for the whole time understand."

"Not really." Taking in a deep breath Dean thought how he should word this for him.

"You will not leave my side for any reason and if I am not here Sam will be watching you plus if you try to disappear you will be punished. Do you understand me?" Cass gave a nod of his head.

"Good." This next part was going to be hard to get done, but had to be done. "Instead of two nights of spanking you will be give one right now and other one before we go to bed tonight."

"What." Castiel asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, so I suggested you get that trench coat, shoes, socks, pants and boxers off." The tone in Dean's voice made it impossible to argue with. Slowly he got to his feet and began to remove his clothes. He tried to take his time, but a warning look told him to go a bit faster. Once everything was off Dean grab his arm and pulled him over his lap. Once Cass was in place Dean reached over and grabs the belt from Cass' pants.

"Dean what are you doing?" Ignoring the question Dean double the belt the steeled himself for what had to be done. Letting the belt fly downwards he struck the middle of Cass' bare backside.

"Ouch!" Dean let it fly again with the same force causing the same ouch reaction. After several more smacks on the backside Dean heard Castiel begin to whimper and he took this as he had to start the talk. Letting the belt land with every word as he gave him a good talking too.

"You do not drive the Impala or do anything else without me or Sam, understand me."

"Yes, Dean." Castiel cried out.

"I don't want to be thinking about you hurt or dead ever again do you understand me?"

"Yes Dean, please stop." Throwing his hand to try to block the spanking was a fail when Dean grab it and pinned it behind his back.

"Ten more and we will be done." He promised. It took less than a minute, but it was done and Cass was crying hard. Throwing the belt aside he picked his boyfriend up wrapping his arms around him.

"It's ok now Cass, I love you." Dean assured him places a few kisses on his neck and cheek.

"I'm so sorry Dean." He sobbed.

"I know babe I know." Pulling Cass back with him so he could lie down on the bed and get all the comfort he needed. In between crying, I'm sorry and shush baby Dean managed to get Cass in a comfortable laying position on the bed. Wrapping his arms around the Cass he let him places his head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry Dean." He said for the millionth time.

"Shhhhh."That all that needs to be said. A quick peek at Cass' but he saw it was red and he made a metal note that he gave twenty-four hard smacks to his backside.

"Dean how long will it hurt for?" Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Ask me again later." He placed several soft kisses all over Cass' face.

"Now got to sleep." Within moments of that statement Soft breathing was heard.

Four hours later

Castiel woke up feeling light headed. He went to sit up, but a sharp pain in his butt made him jump off the bed.

"Does it still hurt?" Dean asked. The voice was coming from their room table.

"I got some Tacos." He offered. It smelled good and he was hunger so it was a good thing to wake up too. He walk over to the table and grab a taco. They just stood there eating there dinner in silence.

Once the meal was done Dean took Cass' arm and lead him to the bed.

"Not again." Castiel whined.

"This is the last one and I swear it will not be long." Sitting on the bed Dean pulled Cass over his lap. Dropping one knee and lifting another he was going to focus on the sitting spots. Raising his right hand he let it fall down hard and fast.

"Ahhh!" Cass yelled with the first strike and with the second one to get this over with and fast Dean double the speed and the knew this part was the worse and remembered with distaste how his father use to do that to him many years ago to drive the point home about his actions. In no time Cass was crying again. He hated it and never wants to be in this position ever again. It was a short spanking lucky for him and he was only give twenty this time. He was crying so hard he didn't notice Dean picking him up to his feet with him. He did final notice two strong arms wrapping around his body.

"I forgive you Cass and remember no matter what stupid thing you do I will always love you."

"Thank you Dean." Cass chocked out. He held his lover for a good long time before he felt him claim down.

"To answer your question it will be stinging for a day or so." They both laughed. Dean took a deep look into his eyes then placed a kiss on his lips and letting it linger there for a few moments.

"Let's get you cleaned up then we can lay down together and watch TV."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Cass agreed. Taking his boyfriend hand in his own they walk off to get cleaned up, but they knew they were going to be in that shower for a good long time.

THE END


End file.
